Mariah's Prophecy
by Storm of Darkness
Summary: She has been a straight C student, doing OK in her Bullied by Miss Popularity, until she has a prophecy that she will be in a great danger, along with two of her other She finds her long lost brother, and she finds out one thing that scares her She is Daughter of Zeus. And along with the children of Poseidon and Hades, she must save the world.
1. Starbucks Race, and Stinking Alexis

**Okay, Hey guys. It's Mariah! And I am now obsessed with the Greek Gods of Olympus... So I wrote a beginning chapter for the:**

**Olympus Chronicles. Hope the first chapter is good, and you comment for more!**

* * *

Mariah glanced at the time.  
School was taking a freaking long time.. If only she could just make that hand move forty more minutes till school ends, that would be just perfect. "Stupid time," she muttered.

She put her head on her desk. The words 'I Hate School' was engraved deeply on the sides of her desk. The words seemed to stand out to her especially, since she wasn't the biggest fan of staying still in dumb Biology class. Okay, who needs to study biology? It's so...long. And to be honest, the most BORING thing in the world. Mariah sighed. One of the most popular girls in school set a perfect example. She personally loved everything..Mariah and some other girls personally thought that she was Flaw-less. Mariah sat on her chair, fiddling with the pencil she had extra in her desk, and not paying any attention to the professor.

Alexis, Ms. Perfectionist was sitting right in-front of her, fluffing her long blonde wavy hair. "Mmm, hon, your shirt looks like it was thrown out of the garbage. Go throw it away once more, okay?" Alexis advised. "Shut up."

"Nah, make me, loser."

"After school, then. Behind the school."

"Your going to do what?" Alexis snorted. "Kill me with that horrible fashion?"

"Nah, a couple of fists in your face would do the trick." Mariah smiled poisonously.

"You don't dare!" Alexis snarled.

"Watch me," snapped Mariah. Thunder cracked in the distance.

"Ms. Betthenfield, Ms. Skye, something the matter?" The teacher questioned. Some girls snickered. Alexis eyed them with her posion-snake-like glare. All of them shut up, and sunk in their seats.

"No, Ms."

"Yes, Ms."  
Both girls replied at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Again, both girls replied at the same time.

"Both of you, detention." Snarled the teacher.

"Mariah!" screamed Alexis. "You got me detention!" yelled Alexis.

"Sorry?" smiled Mariah, which some boys actually snickered.

Class continued, but Alexis kept shooting deadly glances at her.

Mariah walked through the halls after detention. She got to her locker, and opened the locker door, taking out her bag, and putting her huge biology book, some left-over lunch, and her homework. She closed her locker door, and there standing was Alexis, with her overly used lipstick, and she smelled like Mariah's Old Granny Smith's Strawberry Cupcakes. "Hey, cupcake." Mariah smiled sweetly. "You. Listen. Up. Idiot." She snarled slowly. "I am listening," yawned Mariah.

"You will regret what happened in Biology class." She snapped.

"Mmk. Thanks for the message in advance." She smiled.

Alexis scowled, and sashayed past her, her make-up obsessed clones followed her move by move. "Yo, Alexis! Get rid of those creepy clones," Mariah called after her. Alexis' only reply was a middle finger, which Mariah ignored. She walked down the hallway bumping in her friend, Hannah. "Hey, girl." She greeted. "Mariah!" she smiled. "Want to go to a Starbucks later?" Mariah asked as she followed Hannah down to her locker. "Sure! You should get Danielle with us though, she would love to come." She smiled.

Danielle was her other best friend, and does everything with excitement. "Yeah!" Mariah exclaimed. She called her friend. "Yo, Dan. Wanna cum to Starbucks with meh and Han?" She asked.

"Sure, gurl!" She smiled. "Mmk! Meet you there, you know which street." She smiled. "Of course." Laughed Danielle. "'Kay, see you!" she hung up. "Well, seems like she is coming!" Mariah announced. "That's great!" Hannah smiled. "Now come on," she called as she finished packing her bag. "I am up for some coffee on Friday afternoon!" She smiled. "And how about we make a bet? Last one to Starbucks pays the bill!" she yelled running down the hallway. "You will need to cough up the money then!" challenged Mariah as the two teenage girls ran down the hallways.


	2. DATES!

Mariah raced down the streets, wind blowing her hair. "Come on!" She calls to her friend, and speeds up. Hannah speeds ahead of Mariah, reaching Starbucks first. "Your paying!" She says triumphantly. Mariah huffs, but smiles. Danielle was already there. "Hey!" She hugs Mariah. They walk inside, and three boys were at a table, talking. "Mariah..." Hannah whispered, her gaze traveling to them. Mariah already caught sight of them, but steps in line. "Mariah, they looking at you..." Danielle smiles.

"So what if..if they are?" She asks. "The one in the dark sandy hair, and the sea green eyes," she murmurs. "I think he likes you." She steps at the counter, and orders three ice-coffees. Mariah caught herself staring at him, her eyes met his, and she turned away. She blushed, and scraped up six bucks, handing the money to the person, and heading at a table beside the boys. The boys raise their eyebrows, but say nothing.

Mariah sighs. "I ditched detention today." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Wha-?" Hannah gasps, laying her cup on the table. "Yeah, Mariah, why?" Danielle asked curiously.

Mariah looked at the table, and felt the boys staring at her. "Well, Ms Aurel thought it was a good idea, because I fought with Snooby Alexis." Mariah growled.

One of the boys spoke up. "You mean, Alexis Skye?" The boy in the sandy brown hair and green eyes asked. "Yes, yes her. How did you know?" Mariah asked.

"Oh, I know her, don't worry. I don't think anyone can't know her." He sniffs with dislike. "Cause she's my sister." Mariah's eyes widened. "You must be-"

"Yeah, I'm Chase Skye." He smiles. The other two looked warmly at Danielle and Hannah, which sent them both in a blushing fit. The boys blushed back, only until a loud, smack of the door snaps Mariah back to the present. Ms. Perfectionist strikes again! She stormed in the Starbucks store. Chase winced, and even the Starbucks staff cowered away. Mariah gave a look of disbelief as Alexis marched up to her brother. "PLEASE tell me your not hanging out with these brutes!" she says disgustingly. "Alexis-" Chase started to say.

"No, shut up Chase." She yells. "You do not hang out with these brats!" She shot a look of dislike to me. "It's not like you _like _these weird pieces of dung." She sniffs. "Uh.. Alexis." Chase says. "What?" she snaps at him. Maria felt her cheeks go hot, and anger rang in her ears. In the distance, thunder crackled. "I..I actually do like them. So bug off." He said. Alexis gasped. "Mark my words, Chase Alexander Skye. You will shut up sooner or later!" she storms out of the Coffee Shop.

Mariah just stared after her. Chase gave me a crooked smile. "Sorry about her." His eyes were strong, and intent on me, but I think I knew that look in any boy's face...

"It's fine," Mariah said bluntly. "Eh, Mariah, can I talk to you?" He asks. "Alone?" Hannah and Danielle were urging me on, and so were Chase's friends, Daniel and Blaze. They shared a special look, saying that they wanted to ask the girls something themselves. "Sure," Mariah says, and got up to follow Chase. "Look," he says. "I want to ask you something...Would you go out with me?" he asks, giving a smile. Mariah heard some loud cries of joy, and she guessed that both Daniel and Blaze asked them too.

"I would love to," Mariah smiled. "Tomorrow night? After school, Cinema's, Friday night, 9:00?" He asks, eyes gleaming. "Sure," Mariah smiles. "See you then." Chase nods, pleased, and walks away, his bros walking right after him.

"OMG!" squealed Hannah as soon as they left. "Blaze asked me out!" She danced on one foot to the other. "I remember back in sixth grade when he did," she says. "But I say no. But me a few seconds ago, 'OMG YES! MARRY ME PLEASE!'" Hannah joked.

"Yeah, you should've SEEN her!" Squealed Danielle. "Daniel told me movies tomorrow, so did Blaze." She says quickly. "What about you?"

"Movies." Grinned Mariah.

"Triple date!" they squealed.

"Come on girls, we got a lot of things to do, for school, and our dates!"


End file.
